1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) socket, and more particularly, to an IC socket for supporting a heat sink to distribute part of force that the heat sink is seated on the electronic package so as to prevent deformation of an electronic package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An Land Grid Array socket generally comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing and a fasten member. The fasten member comprises a stiffener surrounded the insulative housing, a load plate assembled to one end of the stiffener to urge an electronic package received in the insulative housing and a lever assembled to the other end of the stiffener to lock the load plate in a close position. The insulative housing secures the electronic package by the fasten member and then is soldered on a printed circuit board to establish an electrical connection between the electronic package and the printed circuit board.
However, the fasten member of the IC socket comprises a lot of members and the fastening process is complex, therefore, the cost of the IC socket is high.
CN Pat. No. 2924841 issued to Molex on Jul. 18, 2007 discloses a present IC socket, which could solve said problem which is descripted above. The IC socket comprises an insulative housing and a cover assembled to one end of the insulative housing. The cover has an urging portion at a corner thereof for pushing the electronic package to be located in the insulative housing. Understandably, there will be a heat sink assembled upon the electronic package and the heat sink has a weight itself and will generate shake in running process. According, the electronic package will generate deflection under the long term of load and shake. Under that condition, the life of the electronic package will be reduced. Therefore, an improved IC socket is needed to prevent the deflection of the electronic package to extend the life of the electronic package.